1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pressurized fryer device for food, particularly meat and fish.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among known pressure fryer devices for food is a pressurized fryer device disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 999431 (Japanese Patent Publication (Kokoku) No. 54-25109) and developed by the Applicant of the present application. This pressurized fryer device, however, has a complicated structure and starting materials cannot be placed in or removed from the oil therein under atmospheric pressure, the device is too large, and further, a change in the pressure of the pressurized fryer device according to the fryer program is difficult, and therefore, a change in the oil temperature and a change in the frying time is also difficult, and thus the device has proved to be unsuitable for the production of a large amount of uniform products.